


Looking Ahead

by katling



Series: Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Competent Finn, Fluff, M/M, Then fluff, a little sombre at first, poe with deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugh, I was trying to work on the smutty prompt out of my <a href="http://tellmevarric.tumblr.com/post/145321344313/chacah-inquisitorhotpants">types of kisses</a> list but it wasn’t doing what I wanted to do so I turned to one of the other prompts on the list and wrote this instead. The prompt was: joyful kisses peppered across foreheads and cheeks between scattered giggles.</p>
<p>Poe avoids accusations of favouritism, Leia sees a ghost of the past and Finn’s just happy to be able to make his own choices. Also, Poe really likes the idea of Finn in the cockpit of an X-wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This does include some of my personal headcanon that Finn is quite likely Force sensitive at the very least. No idea whether it'll end up being true but I like the idea of it.

Poe stood in the darkened simulator control room with General Organa at his side and watched as Finn’s scores flowed across the screens in front of them. He’d asked her to join him today for Finn’s official trial because as the Commander of the Resistance’s fighter pilots, he had the final say on whether Finn was accepted or not. He’d wanted someone else there, someone else in command – and who better than the General – to… well, oversee things. His relationship with Finn was well known around the base and he didn’t want accusations of favouritism to start. Or for people to assume Finn only got an X-wing because he was ‘bedding the Commander’. Not that they’d gotten around to _that_ sort of bedding yet. They would but not just yet. But that was all beside the point.

The General had been openly amused when he’d blurted out all of his reasons for having her there but it had also been obvious that she’d understood, even approved of his decision. Not that he would have accepted Finn as a pilot if he’d failed the sims, as hard as it would have been to say no. But his pilots were important to him and having an inadequate pilot out there with them was dangerous. He wouldn’t put them at risk, not even for Finn. He knew that, the General knew that and even _Finn_ knew that (and approved of it) but there would always be people, newbies who had joined in the wake of the destruction of Starkiller who might not and their gossip, malicious or not, could undermine the morale of the Resistance.

Not that it was going to be a problem. He wouldn’t say Finn’s scores were the highest he’d ever seen but they were pretty damn good for someone who had never piloted before. His reflexes were excellent and he seemed to be able to make quick, sharp and sure decisions on the fly and that was more than compensating for his lack of experience.

“Major Ematt is going to be disappointed,” General Organa murmured, sounding both amused and approving. “And he’s not going to be the only one.”

Poe didn’t take his eyes off the scores. “Who else was campaigning hard? Finn only told me about the Major.”

“Intel was practically putting on a song and dance show to lure him over to them,” Leia said with a chuckle that warmed Poe’s heart. She hadn’t found much to laugh about since Han had died.

“He’s never going to deny them any information they want.”

Leia made a noncommittal noise. “And frankly I was quite interested in stealing him away for my staff as well. He has a grasp of tactics and strategy that is quite astonishing in someone so young.”

“Uh,” Poe began, not quite sure how to answer that. Crowing because your boyfriend chose what you do and not anything else was very unbecoming in a Commander, especially when the person he’d be crowing at was his commanding officer. He wasn’t sure what kind of expression was on his face right then but whatever it was, it made the General laugh.

“Finn’s made his choice,” Leia said amiably. She nodded towards the screens. “And from those results, no one can argue with it.” She frowned as she looked at the screens. “In fact…”

“Ma’am?” Poe said when she was silent a little too long.

The General shook her head. “It’s nothing, Poe. Just… some old memories.” When Poe cocked his head at her curiously, actually taking his eyes off the screen, she continued slowly, “He just… flies a little like Luke did, back at the beginning.”

Now Poe gave her his undivided attention. “Do you think…?”

“I don’t know,” Leia admitted. “Maybe Luke will know, if Rey finds him and can bring him back. I don’t… interact with the Force the same way he does.”

Poe turned back to the screens and turned the thought over in his head. He’d heard all the stories about the General and Luke Skywalker and what they did in the Rebel Alliance days from his parents. What’s more, he’d heard about what had happened in the control room during the attack on Starkiller. How the General had suddenly flinched and sunk down onto a stool, looking heartbroken and grief-stricken. 

He’d done the calculations with Finn and knew without a doubt that was the moment when Han Solo had died. That the General had _known_ through the Force that he was dead. And that she’d gotten up, pulled herself together, buried that grief deep so that she could lead her people like the General and Princess that she was. He couldn’t imagine what that would be like, to just _know_ like that. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to know.

“That’s… good though, right?” he asked.

“It’s very good,” the General replied, warm amusement obvious in her voice. “Even if it’s true, he may never go on to become a Jedi, you know. I didn’t.”

Poe nodded and frowned. He wasn’t sure what he thought about the idea of Finn being even just Force sensitive, wasn’t sure he really liked the idea given what had happened to Luke Skywalker and his Jedi students, then he remembered what it had felt like to have Kylo Ren sift through his mind against his will and shuddered. He also remembered that if the First Order were ever to get their hands on Finn, an interrogation by Kylo Ren would be the _least_ of his problems. Maybe if Finn _was_ Force sensitive, he’d have some protection against not only Ren but also any reconditioning the First Order might try.

“Do you think that’s why he was able to break their conditioning?” he asked before he even thought about what he was saying.

He felt the General’s hand come to rest on his shoulder. “That has been a thought, though we don’t have anyone else to measure him again. It may be because he’s Force sensitive or it may be that their conditioning is imperfect and there are others.” Poe twitched and her hand tightened on his shoulder. “Poe?”

“That’s… that’s something Finn mentioned,” he said in a low voice. “Why he couldn’t join the ground troops.”

“I know. He said as much to me.” She squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t fret about it, Poe. Be his friend, care for him, love him. The future will take care of itself. Borrowing trouble won’t help anyone.” She gestured towards the screens. “Besides, I think you have a new trainee, Commander Dameron.”

Poe couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face. “He didn’t think he’d pass.”

The General chuckled and patted his shoulder for a moment before letting go. “I’ll let you pass on the good news. Tell him congratulations from me.”

With that she left the room. Poe followed but turned immediately into the simulation room where Finn was just finishing up. The former Trooper looked a little tired and more than a little apprehensive as he looked at Poe.

“Well?”

Poe managed to keep the serious expression on his face as he walked over but he couldn’t manage to hold it for long before he broke out in a grin. “You were great!” He grabbed hold of Finn’s face with both hands and peppered his cheeks and forehead with kisses. “You passed.”

Finn gave a sigh of relief then pulled Poe close and buried his face in the juncture of his neck. Poe laughed and wrapped him up in his embrace.

“You didn’t think you were going to fail, did you?”

Finn raised his head. “This is the first time I’ve tried something _I_ wanted rather than just doing what I was told.”

Poe’s smile softened. “Well, you were great and you start training tomorrow, rookie.”

Finn’s smile was something to behold. It utterly took Poe’s breath away. “Yeah?” Finn breathed.

“You bet, buddy.” Poe bounced on his toes a little, his eyes alight with joy. “Snap’s already volunteered.”

Finn’s happiness dimmed a little. “Snap?”

Poe smiled wryly. “Yeah, buddy. Snap and Jess do most of the training and I, uh…” He bit his lip. “I’m not sure I’d be the best one to train you anyway.”

“Why?” Finn said, looking confused. “You’re the best pilot in the Resistance!”

“You’re great for my ego, buddy.” Poe licked his lips and blushed a little

Finn frowned. “Poe?” He became even more confused when Poe started laughing softly. “Poe, come on.”

“Finn… you in the cockpit of an X-wing? I’m not sure I’d get much teaching done.”

Finn stared at him blankly for a moment then the meaning of what Poe was saying sank in. He gaped for a moment then he pulled Poe in close and started laughing.

“You like the idea of that, huh?”

Poe started kissing along his jaw line. “You have no idea, Finn.”

“You should tell me all about it.”

Poe grinned and stepped away. He grabbed Finn’s hand and started hauling him towards the door. “You got it, buddy.”


End file.
